Give your wings
by Chachos
Summary: <html><head></head>[AU] [Gruvia&Lyredy] [Enter other couples more]What happens when your father constantly hire secretaries to work but end up stalking you violate almost ?. -Come chance to meet her date child. -No. -You have a very cute pink in your hair...and pretty green eyes... -Thank guess?. -Tha-Thank's for the scarf... -Juvia glad that accept...</html>


**_Fairy Tail and his characters, are the property of Hiro Mashima~_**

**_·_**

**_Well, this is my first attempt of translation to a fanfic of mine, so if it have some mistakes, I apologize, I frequent not write English, but accedes to their aid you in your reviews!._**

**_I really hope you like it, you know if you see any mistakes feel free to let me know!~_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter I. "Pioggia &amp; Esmeralda".<em>**

**_._**

**_._**

_It was night, and a huge house looked out to a young short-haired brown color and wearing magnifying glasses just that these were all crooked, looked horrified back slightly when I least expect it was attacked by arrows, darts among other unpleasant and slimy things, as he could got up and ran jumping the gate of the house._

-Hahaha That will teach you not to come back! -vigorously shouted a boy of about fourteen or thirteen years, slightly disheveled hair almost black dark purple color.

-Be assured that you will not want to come back with that! -Ditto an already larger old boy, he had pink hair.

_Both youths clash fists in approval, after that they were joined by another taller boy of the same age but the pink hair, his hair was completely dark black. The latter had entered through one of the windows where the other two by its appearance it looked as if he had run miles._

-And she was gone? -he questioned.

-Of course I went, and this time will not come back! -said the youngest of the boys.

-Not have to worry underwear-man!.

-I owe them both a favor bu-...

-¡Gray, Natsu y Romeo! -A cry of a woman who they knew well, and listen only to see the presence of the trio of boys redhead paled was heard, they were in trouble and very serious problems.

**_#_**

_Meanwhile, in another part of the city center, at one point it looked like people were stacked, lined up and waiting their turn, clearly were in a bar, was very popular in the city and was well known for beautiful women working on. The owners of this place were the well known in the world of entertainment and businesses have good stocks of their companies and more than anything popularity Strauss family had to open a new location._

-Welcome to "Santos y Diablos" -Said one of the guards at the entrance leading to some customers who had waited his turn.

The place was quite luxurious and spacious inside, more than she let out. Overall, the place was packed, both in tables, bar, VIP areas, terraces outside. There were many people around what appeared to be a stage, which had some tubes and some curtains that were placed from the ceiling to the floor.

On the other hand in what appeared to be dressing rooms, a girl with long hair light pink, good body and eyes green color, she was dressed in a leather skirt black color that came down the middle of her legs, a white button-down shirt long Sleeve and only bringing both sleeves to the elbows up that shirt was carrying a vest of the same color and finally black heeled shoes that matched the dress she wore. He approached one of the doors and not bother to knock before took, I just came in and closed the door behind himself as he leaned.

-What happened? -Questioned the girl was inside the dressing room, watching her reflection in the mirror as he settled his hair falling in blue ran off some nice curls at the ends, her skin was as white as snow and his eyes blue, but not a blue guy, were as blue as the ocean deep.

-The public is waiting to give out Pioggia show -The pink hair commented as he helped the movie to bluenet zipping the suit he was wearing. It was a simple outfit consisting of a tiny short flight black color, which to shine very well his pale legs, on top it was just a spaghetti straps light gray and over a vest of the same color as his shorts, and Finally black leather boots that reached to the knees. Clearly bluenet inched to the door and shouted euphorically actually his name ... no, that was not his name ...

_They knocked on the door and quickly pelirosa take a short wig purple color had left on the dressing table and placed it quickly without a trace of their natural hair, bluenet other hand just took the mask he wore whenever he left the stage and put it on before I touch enter..._

-Pioggia your turn out, the public awaits! -He said one of the men who cared for camerinos- Esmeralda! -The girl purple wig made a small sound- Zancrow say you're already in the bar to help him prepare the drinks.

-Here we go! -They said while the two girls, once they saw that the subject was, let out a big sigh.

-Meredy please be careful -Said the bluenet to see how he would get appointed clubhouse.

-I have it, please be careful you too, Juvia -It was the last thing he said to after leaving.

**_#_**

Boys and please change that attitude, Romeo I understand, but you you Natsu and Gray, a no...secretariat is the fourth to be...the fourth! -exalted redhead said.

-Erza, you do not know what is being harassed and almost raped by one of the secretaries who hires dumb my father, do not know why he does that, but it seems my nana secretary -Gray said annoyed.

-Bah, I just do it because I have nothing better to do -Natsu comment which turned to find Romeo but is was gone.

-Gray, at least have some consideration to your father, he really cares about you and wants you to be good to be able to handle well the actions of its construction.

Gray snorted annoying, hated to admit it, but Erza was right I would not deny, so when I got Silver would give an explanation and an apology for making the secretary or nanny will be in the house. On the other hand Natsu and Erza had to leave early because they had something to do, and besides Romeo had gone to play with the ps3 very likely.

_**To be continued~...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>well, this is quite short, but I hope you have their attention at least, well ... I repeat I apologize for any mistakes, so ... and I retire, I hope you liked it, we see ~<strong>_

_**Ch**acho**s.**_


End file.
